2 Roommates Equals A Couple
by Mr.Mystry
Summary: This story is a gay love story but a clean one. no fighting, no cussing, no blood or gore, no sex, no talking dirty, nothing like that. although I recommend if you don't like gay couples DON'T READ IT! If you are enjoy.


Chapter one: Meeting For the First Time

It was a beautiful day in Rio. One day, a young,yellow Canary name Nico was flying round and what he didn't know that his life was about to change. Nico was looking for a new home. On the other side of the jungle was a red Cardinal name Pedro. Pedro was flying around looking for some fruit to get. When Pedro was flying, he looked up at the city, staring at the beautiful water glaring from the beach, smelling the ocean air when suddenly, WHAM! Nico hit Pedro because he was also looking at Rio but instead of the beach he looked at the statue."I'm so sorry sir," Nico said in fear,"I was just looking at the statue, please don't hurt me!" Pedro looked at the yellow bird and said," It's ok, no problem." Nico said to him," hey, whats your name? My name is Nico." Pedro said,"Pedro,My name is Pedro." Pedro looked at Nico and said,"Hey, are you knew to this town?" Nico said,"yea, I am trying to look for a place to stay." Pedro wanted a roommate to stay with him."You can come live with me,"Pedro said with a smile."Are you sure," Nico said in a sad way," since I bumped into you."" It won't be a problem.I promise." Nico gave a big smile to Pedro and said," Thank you." After Pedro told Nico that he need some fruit, Nico was happy o help and a half an hour later, they came back to Pedro's home. Pedro started making a fruit salad with the fruit. Nico put the fruit beside Pedro and he said," Thank you for helpong me with the fruit.""Thank you for letting me stay here. The hole is beautiful and it has a fantastic view."Nico said as he stared at the view of the waterfall. As Pedro choped the fruit,[When I have this parenthese,([]), it means I am gonna say something.i know birds dosen't have knives. Hey at least I am trying to be more creative.] he said," There is a guest room at the right of the hallway." Nico went to see the guest room and what he saw was a nest,a table right beside the nest, and there was a shower because of the waterfall. "This is amazing!" Nico yelled out loud. Pedro stand outside the doorway and said," It took a me a while to customize the room." Thanks for the ro-" as he was about to finish the word, they both heard a knocking. Pedro went to check it out and it was Blu. MRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRPAPAPAPAPAAPNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTIIIIMMMMMMMMMMEE _Hi my name is A.K.A. and this page one of the story of the love relationship if two characters from the movie and Pedro are my two favorite characters in the whole movie.i search online and Trixbella Pixxmist inspired me to write a story. Check her two stories of a NicoXPedro relationship. Hope you like the first page and I will make another one every week or two. When I get wifi at my house I will type everyday because I am typing at my great grandmother's , i am gonna be adding on the same page so don't expect that because I do not know how to do that.

Chapter two: Secret Almost gave away

Pedro looked out the hole in his home and saw a blue bird name Blu. "Hey Blu, how are you doin and how are the kids?" Pedro asked cheerfully. Blu looked at him confused and said,"There fine. Wow you are cheerful. Whats the news?" Pedro said," I got a new roommate. His name is Nico." Pedro flew to Nico that is hiding in the hall. Nico was not sure about Pedro's friend. Pedro asked nico whats wrong and Nico said," Are you sure your friend will like me?" Pedro look at him with confusion. "Of course he will like you because you are cu-" Pedro covered his mouth with his wings. Nico looked at him with a confused face. Pedro said to avoid what he said,"What I mean is You look like a nice guy. Of course he will like you." Nico gave him a smile. Nico steped out of the hall and looked at Blu. Nico just stood there with nervousness all over his body. "It's ok, don't be shy." Blu said happily. Nico said with a shy voice," Hi. My name is Nico. I am nervous right now." Blu gave Nico a smile and said," its ok to be nervous. When I met Pedro I was too." While Nico and Blu was chatting, Pedro was thinking in his mind what he almost did. After Blu was done talking to Nico, he told Pedro that he needed a peach. Pedro gave Blu the peach and Blu thank him and flew away. Nico looked at Pedro and said still a little confused of what he said earlier," What were you trying to say earlier?" Pedro had a nervous look on his face. HE didn't know what to say. Pedro was thinking a excuse to distract and he said," Its getting late. I am gonna hit the hay." Nico got even more confused but went to bed too. Pedro sat in his nest and was thinking the secret he almost got out. Pedro thought in his head," I almost gave away my secret. Soon I have to tell him but i'm not sure when." Nico also sat up and thought what Pedro almost said. Nico thought he was intrersted in men. Nico is also intrested in men but he can't tell his secret too. Soon the birds will be in a nice relationship but the big question is when? MRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMPAPAPAPAPAPAPANANANANANDDDDDDDAAAAAAAAA Mr. Panda here and I love this story going on but I haven't been typing because I was goofing off on games, tv, youtube ,etc. I finished the second page but I am not gonna do the third one anytime soon. I love this story going on soon and am proud that people are free to be with the same sex and dosen't care what people say. I think that is amazing.

Chapter three: The Truth

The next morning, Nico woke up early and looked at the waterfall before going outside of the hole for some fresh air. Nico was still thinking what Pedro almost said. Nico was thinking of his nice coat of feathers all around him, his voice, and his beautiful eyes. Pedro walked up behind Nico and said,"Hey, how are you doin?" Nico turned around at him doing a weak smile and said," Hey, i'm doing fine.""Whats wrong," Pedro ask him all worried. Nico looked at him and said to Pedro," Its just, I have one queation, Are you intrested in men?" Pedro looked at him with nervousness on his face. Nico added," Its ok. I'm still your friend and I am intrested in men too," Nico said in a shame voice. Pedro responded to the question and said," Yes I am and I thilk i'm in love with you." Nico walked towards Pedro. Nico took and hold Pedro's wing at the end and gave him a kiss on the side of the beak. "Thats not how you kiss!" Pedro picked up Nico and gave him a kiss. There edges of the beak touched eachother when they kissed and they both closed there eyes,turning there head sideways. They stoped and Pedro said," That was my first kiss of all time." Nico looked at him and said," Thats the same for me." they touched there beaks and kissed again. "So does mean were a couple now," Nico said couriousley. " Of course!" Pedro said with exitment. Nico tought if they were gonna keep it a secret. Nico said to Pedro and said," Are we gonna keep this secret from the others?" Pedro looked at him and said to him," I do not know but thets wait a year and see if we both get the courage to tell are parents, friends, cousins, etc." Nico gave him a smile and gave him a hug. After they had breakfast, Pedro said to Nico," I have an idea. Why don't I dive you a tour around brazil!" Nico thought that was a good idea. Nico said to Pedro," Lets go!" Pedro smiled and told him to follow him. First, they went to the statue of Jesus. "ok Nico, this statue is 160 ft." "That is amazing! Wonder how many canarys does it take to get to the top?" The next stop was the beach and Pedro saw Louise and Rafel on the boardwalk. MRMRMRMRMRMRMRPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPANANANANANANANANDNDNDNDAA

Hey its and to say two pages in one day, that was a lot of typing. This story is going good that I know of. I am a christian so don;t say that gays of homos go to hell. As long as you believe Jesus is the son of God and forgive your sins, you can still go to Heaven. Thats all for now so by and see you maybe in a couple of weeks.

Chapter four: Meeting Friends

They flew down there and Pedro was screaming to get his dads attention. Rafel turned around and smiled for his son to visit. " My filho came to visit me." Rafel said. He hugged his son. Pedro looked up and since Nico was flying for a bit, earlier before they got there, PEdro told Nico to talked to the dog for a while. Nico didn't know why but he said ok. Pedro said to his dad," dad, i need to tell you somthing," Pedro said," in private." Rafel looked at Luiz and told him to talk to the canary. They hid behind a wall. Pedro looked at his Papai and said," There is somthing i needed to tell you," Pedro looked at his dad and said," I am gay." Rafel looked at him surprised and smiled at his philo.{I am gonna tell you the word's meanings at the end.} Rafel said," I am proud of you telling me this." So is my friend Nico." Pedro said.

MRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPANANANANANANANANANNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDAAA

Hey there and i didn't have a lot to type because i got up around 6 o'clock in the morning pluse i had some typing to do but when i clicked a new tab, it erase all of my work. My teacher was right, you should always save ince in a while. I WAS MAD no not really but it made me upset a little. anyway by and see you later.

Chapter five: Nico and Luiz

Where Nico and Luiz are talking Nico asked Luiz," Your not the first dog I have ever seen. Where I lived, I had to fly around a rotwiler." Luiz laughed and said," Some dogs you have to wach out for. You don't know when or where a dog can attack." Nico looked at him getting scared. Luiz said not him and Nico was relieved. After the talking and talking, pedro had to take Nico to see more. When Pedro and Nico flew away, Rafel smiled so big. "Why are you smiling?" "Something I heard made me happy." Luiz looked at him and begged him to tell but Rafel said no. After the tour around Rio, Pedro stoped and got some peanuts. Well, took some when it was lunch time for the worker. Pedro gave some to Nico and they ate them. They flew back to the hole and nico went to sit down on the nest. "Did you like Rio?", Pedro said smiling. NIco looked at him and nodded and layed down. Pedro layed right beside Nico and gave him a kiss. They took a nap and A hour later Nico waked up from a nightmare. He turned and saw Pedro sound asleep.

MRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRRAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAANDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

I have no idea that I didn't really wrote it every week or two. I got tired and lots of stuff to do. Anyway, I am gonna start a new story on Monsters inc. Its another love story of Randy the changing chamellion and Sully the giand blue purple pokodotted monster. Randy finds a way to get back and became nicer and starts falling in love with Sully but will sully feel the same way? Find out when I type the story.

Chapter six: The Nightmare

Pedro woke up somewhere later close to 30 minutes later then Nico. Pedro went to the kitchen and saw nico sitting at the table. "what's wrong my love?" Nico looked at Pedro and said," I had a nightmare that when we told people our secret, everyone hated us and we had to be separated. We could never see eachother until I came to visit you and a few seconds later," Nico shed a tear," You hung yourself." Nico Sheded many many tears and started to cry. Pedro walked to him and gave him a hug. "It's ok, they will appreciate you. I promise." Nico snuffled and looked at him and smiled. Nico said thanks and gave him a couple of kisses.

MMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPANNDNNNNDNDNDNNDNNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Hello fellow readers, I haven't been doing this because of the wifi but I did it and I added the chapter thing also if you see I am making a skylander love story and yes it is a homosexual and again nothing inaproprete. ( son't know how to spell) When will I do sex scenes and nude stuff, NEVER! anyway chapter seven is coming soon. by.


End file.
